


If It Didn't Happen

by TC_Stark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Freeform, Mentions of Prison, Rick doesn't kill Shane, Shane Lives, Shane on his own, What Ifs, eventually Alexandria, mentioned prison, mentions of terminus, not really sure where I'm going, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: An AU if Shane had survived the stab wound he sustained from Rick. What if he had walked back to the barn to see it had been overrun. Shane and one survivor (OC) set out on their own and may end up flourishing more than Rick ever could.
Eventually, Shane will end up in Alexandria but a few chapters beforehand will depict his adventure with OC.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved Shane and thought he was a great character, even with his many flaws. And this is a "what if" taking place after Rick stabbed Shane. So this falls under the assumption he just was on the ground and Rick assumed he was dead. I also use an OC I've used several times before. She just works. The tone of the story is strictly Shane's thoughts, not my own. I tried to think how he would be thinking. Enjoy!

Admittedly, it had been all his fault. He could see that now. As pain stabbed him a dozen times over in the stomach, he could come to terms that the events that had occurred were partially caused by him. It would have been easy to place blame elsewhere, but in that moment he was too damn hurt to do anything else but self-loathe. 

 

There had definitely been a break in his psyche. Shane understood he had been losing his mind. Dale had once told him that he was meant for this world, but the truth was not really. Sure, he knew how to survive, but it didn’t mean he fucking liked it. His old life had been good. Nice cozy house. New girlfriend every few months. And a job he enjoyed, alongside his childhood friend. All that had gone to hell along with the rest of the world.

 

There was just so much that had gone on inside his damn mind. Shane knew he was shit. Getting involved with Lori, whether he thought Rick was dead or not; had been a mistake. Did he think that nailing his best friend’s wife was ever gonna be okay? Shit no. It had all blown up in his face and in the end, his ego had won out and it ended up with the hardest slap of reality he’d ever have. His best friend had killed him.

 

At least, Rick tried to. Opening up his eyes and seeing the bright blue sky, Shane realized he was still alive. How he hadn’t bled out during the night was beyond him. Touching upon his wound, the man winced and realized it regardless needed to be stitched up. Any longer out there and he was either gonna bleed to death or attract walkers.

 

“Shit.” Shane’s teeth ground against each other, as he slowly stood up and looked around. Everything was coming back to him and he desperately tried to shake off the mistake he had made the previous night. All he knew was that he was about to be a dog with his tail in between his legs, shuffling back to the barn. Hell, he’d take whatever Rick needed to dish out, but he needed help.

 

Except, when Shane got back to the barn he was hit yet again with another reality check. The place was ruined. Dead bodies, both people and walkers, scattered around. Looked like there was probably a fire. He had to conclude that the place had gotten overrun - a possibility that he had even pondered aloud once before.

 

Did that mean everyone was dead? Shane felt dread. To be honest, he couldn’t give a fuck about anyone else, but he needed to know Lori and Carl were safe. He and Rick’s wife would never be together again, but she was pregnant. Maybe even with his kid. And he’d eat a bullet if he stumbled across Carl’s chewed up body.

 

Shane didn’t have a gun. Shit. That made him even more of high alert, as he walked around, trying to see if there were any survivors. As if on cue, he heard a slight noise. A familiar wheeze of a walker. Only one. The thing was attempting to claw its way into an abandoned car - there must have been someone in there.

 

Still holding his side, Shane reached down to quietly pick up a rock and sneak up on the thing - quickly bring down the object to crush the walker’s skull. It was amazing how easily these things were killed; yet they had the strength to rip a person apart. God, if there even was one - why the fuck was this the world now?

 

Realizing the whole reason why the walker was targeting the car, Shane peered into the vehicle to see a person attempting to make herself small in the floor of the backseat. Opening the door, he called out, “Lexi?”

 

Lexi Sincerbeaux had been a prostitute before the end of the world. You heard that right. A prostitute. Shane didn’t judge. She hadn’t been one of those backdoor, suck your dick for ten bucks hooker. She had been a classy one - her fees started at a grand. No way he had ever been able to afford her, but she had moved from Miami to Georgia a few years ago and never gave he or Rick trouble. 

 

Sensing she was no longer in danger, Lexi looked up and saw the man who had saved her, “Shane?”

 

“What the fuck happened here?”

 

Lexi scooted out of the car, attempting to smack dirt from her bare legs. Shane had to admit - she was a hot little lady. At the age of twenty-seven, she had bought herself brand new tits from her career as a whore. They were tasteful - she had been flat chested before. Before everything happened, she often wore tall heels to make up for the fact she was only 5’3”. Naturally tan, she had a fit hourglass figure with an ass that told him she squatted. 

 

Tucking her black, chin length hair behind her ear, Lexi sighed, “The fucking barn was overrun. Everyone left...I just jumped into the car to hide. I would’ve been dead if I hadn’t…”

 

“And they just left you?” Shane questioned, taking another look around.

 

Hands on her hips, the young woman thinned her full lips and stated, “Why would they bother getting to me? It was a battlefield - they had to survive,” Her amber eyes shifted over to him, confused, “Rick said you were dead.”

 

That stung. Holding his side, Shane realized that stung worse. Working his jaw, he motioned towards the barn, “You any good with your hands, Lex? Need a wound stitched up. Then we gonna collect what we can and head out.”

 

Weary, the former hooker asked, “Were you bit?”

 

“Nah. Stabbed.”

 

“Figured,” She gave an almost wry smirk, with a quick retort, “Knew you and Rick were gonna fight it out eventually.”

 

“Shut up.” Shane snapped, grumbling as he trudged over to the house. Lexi had been quick to figure out why the sudden tension between Rick and the other man. For someone who was supposed to be his best friend, they seemingly disagreed since day one. And for someone who was a natural born leader, the former cop’s confidence was clearly shattered when his beau left him for her returned husband.

* * *

After stitching Shane up, Lexi and him scoped the house for whatever they could. Finding a few handguns, they packed book bags full of canned food, water bottles, and whatever else they could carry with them. This was gonna be the first time since the evacuation that it felt like they were gearing up for war. Prior, they had the campsite, RV, and barn. Almost felt like a twisted form of camping. But, not this time. This time, it truly was survival.

 

As he stuffed ammo into his bag, Shane’s eyes caught notice of Lexi’s footwear as he groaned, “You ain’t wearing those.”

 

Looking down at her laced up, chunky heel round toed black ankle boots, Lexi snorted, “Just because it’s the end of the world doesn’t mean I have to look like shit,” Slipping on her shoulder holster, she added, “Are my shorts and tank top distracting you, officer?”

 

“Of all those left behind.” The former police rolled his eyes and finished packing.

 

Slinging on her own backpack, Lexi snorted and followed Shane out. As much as the man annoyed her at times, she had not been quiet about her support of his decisions. When it came to him and Rick, she simply thought the former was better at making decisions. Perhaps survival was ingrained in him or it was because his friend hadn’t experienced this apocalypse from the beginning, but he wasn’t fit to lead the group.

 

Shane was already out there starting a car that had been left behind, Lexi walking around to get into the passenger seat. Admittedly, the two had really never spoken one on one with each other. They knew the other from being in the group, but that was about it. Still, they probably already knew enough about their personality traits to know what kind of partnership this was gonna be.

 

Taking a pause, Shane turned to Lexi, “I tried to kill Rick.”

 

“I know.”

  
“Okay. Just wanted to make sure that was clear,” Shane nodded, while putting the car in drive, “We gotta just move. You keep moving. You survive.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, but I have an idea lol Enjoy!

There was a park, abandoned, of course. Kids probably played there once upon a time. There was a small basement field. Sandboxes. Swings. And for some reason, outside shower systems that still worked. It had been a week since Shane and Lexi left the farm, and besides splashing creek water, this was the first real wash they would have in seven days.

 

There was no time for modesty - both stripping naked to use the side by side showers. Shane was thankful Lexi had the sense to pack a few bars of unused soap. Once upon a time he had been a boy scout and being a cop in Georgia meant he knew a thing or two about surviving. But, he probably wouldn’t have thought about vanity. That’s probably what was making their arrangement work so far - they both thought about different priorities that helped them survive.

 

Of course their weapons were right at their feet and both had scoped the area before using it. Shane was running the soap across his sculpted chest, before turning to Lexi, “We gotta check that food stand. See if they got anything worth salvaging.”

 

“You know, before all of this I never ate anything processed? I had a raw diet,” Shaking her head, the younger woman sighed and scrubbed her black hair, “I’ve eaten spam three times since this fucking shit started.”

 

Shane snorted, “Better than beans every fucking night.”

 

The two of them finished, pulling on clothes they’d recently washed in a creek. Shane could admit, he had his times where he was teased on the force for being “metrosexual”. The man liked his hair products. Good smelling cologne, gold watches. He even paid extra for products to make his clothes smell fresher. After all, he had had a revolving door of girlfriends and he always wanted to be known as a clean man. But, that wasn’t the world anymore and he could adapt - anyone who couldn’t would die.

 

“I think we should pull the stitches out.” Lexi pointed out, as Shane was buttoning up his shirt - of course leaving more of his chest exposed, “It’s been a week.”

 

Mindlessly touching the healed over scar tissue, the ex-cop shook his head, “Later. We already been here longer than I wanted. Let’s get to that stand and get out of here.”

* * *

 

There hadn’t been much at the food stand. All they got was rotting meat, few bags of chips, and the walker version of some poor concession kid. A quick shot to the head and that was that. Lexi had found a BB gun that looked almost like Shane’s real Glock not too long ago and considering it made far less noise, it was a good weapon when no one wanted to waste bullets or attract the undead.

 

Lexi’s turn to drive. Shane stuffed the white cheddar popcorn in his mouth, as he leaned back and watched her, “You can’t drive for shit, city girl.”

 

Snorting, Lexi quipped, “When I was in Miami, my husband had drivers. When I moved to Georgia, I took cabs. Sue me.”

 

“You never talk about your husband. You leave him before you started whoring around?”

 

It was a simple question, without prejudice. Two hands on the wheel, Lexi’s amber eyes looked at him through her peripheral vision, “I was dumb and married when I was 18 to an older man who liked to use me as a punching bag. So, a few years ago I decided to be smart and leave him, along with leaving Florida. Two years ago I was a twenty-five year old in a new state, with no money, and a new pair of tits. So, I used what I could to make money. I did well.”

 

“Yea, I know. No way I’d ever afford you,” Shane shook his head, “A grand for some pussy. It better have been bedazzled.”

 

Snickering, Lexi shook her head and purred, “No, but it is pierced.”

 

The two shared in a laugh, flying down open road. As an officer of the law, Shane would have probably pulled them over for going as fast as they were. But, that life was over. He missed it sometimes. He knew from a young age he wanted to be a cop and knew that kind of behavior and training would never leave him.

 

Pulling out his Police cap even, Shane put it over his eyes and pushed the seat all the way back, “Gonna catch some sleep. Wake me up when you wanna shift.”

 

Shane was shook away. By the time on his watch, he’d only been asleep for an hour. But, something had Lexi frantic as he drew his weapon out, “What?”

 

Lexi shushed him and pouted outward, Shane putting his seat back up to see a small crowd of young men fighting off walkers. They probably could fend for themselves, but they were right in the middle of the highway they were driving on. After everything that happened with that boy, the ex-cop was skeptical about taking anyone in. For the time being he was okay with it just being them two, but they could just run everyone over.

 

Nodding to Lexi to keep the car running, Shane quickly got out of the car and disposed of the walkers he could, easing the burden for the group of boys. Ugly sons of bitches the undead were. Wheezing and gasping mounds of decaying flesh with an endless appetite that was threatening to doom their world. There was no part of him who saw these creatures as people or even former loved ones. As soon as someone turned, that person was dead and just a reanimated corpse was left in its wake.

 

Taking his knife out, Shane stabbed one quickly in the head. Blood was splattered over one boy specifically, as he shouted, “Is he bit? Is he bit!?”

 

The boys scrambled, as the one in question sobbed, “He got my leg! He got my leg! We can chop it off!”

 

Shane reached and yanked the boy’s collar down, revealing a nasty bite mark on his shoulder. Shaking his head, the ex-cop stepped back and advised the others, “I suggest you take care of your friend.”

 

“We...we can’t...we can’t do that! Once we get to where we’re going, maybe they have medical!”

 

“Man, medical isn’t gonna work.” Shane shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Where are you going?” Lexi asked, pulling up more and stepping out of the car and over a dead walker.

 

The friends of the boy rush to press a cloth against his bite mark - as if in denial that their friend had been given a death sentence. If It were up to Shane, he’d shook the poor fucker but he wasn’t feeling like giving a damn. They’d seen Jim bit and slipping into decay - it had been cruel to even have let him suffer as long as they did.

 

Holding the wound, the boy gasped and spoke, “A place...it’s called Terminus. All who arrive survive!”

 

It sounded like a motto. Unbeknownst to Shane and Lexi, signs for Terminus were all around. Bringing people in. Claiming to be a sanctuary. Of course, neither of them would ever know the kind of place the destination really was. And if the story could provide an alternative journey, they would have met up with Rick and his group there.

 

Instead, Shane and Lexi looked at each other and shook their heads. It was too much of a risk. Much to the boys’ surprised faces, the former officer of the law walked back to the car and got in. And with the walkers dead and the boys stepping off to the side of the road, the two were able to make their way through.

 

“ _ All who arrive survive,”  _ Shane repeated, snorting, “What kind of cult bullshit is that? Probably eating people.”

 

Lexi shrugged, “Wouldn’t be such a terrible idea. Food supplies are going to dwindle down. Who knows how much live stock there will be left. Guess they need to move onto the other white meat.”

 

Looking at his female companion as if she was insane, Shane tutted, “Can I eat you then?”

 

“Only in the sexy way.”

 

The two of them laughed, as Shane bit his lower lip and looked outside. Admittedly, he was having a better time with Lexi than he had when they were with Rick. Being around his best friend...his former best friend, he was constantly agitated. Irked and paranoid - he felt like he was fighting an uphill battle. Whether it was Hershel’s stupid no gun policy or Lori wanting to put her, the baby, and Carl at risk; it was like no one had any common sense.

 

Lexi had always been in support of his decisions. When everyone had been getting out of town, Shane had just happened upon the prostitute in another car nearby. Somehow, from them knowing each other; she came to be with their little group. Not everyone liked having a sex worker around and since he had been with Lori, they never interacted much.

 

Lexi was reliable, but not annoyingly overly eager like Andrea was. Honestly, Shane had needed to get his frustrations out and the woman had been needy. Despite the blonde insisting how alike the two of them were, he’d have never gone on a two person journey with her. Perhaps it was shitty to have even had sex with her, but it was something to take his mind off of the stress of Lori treating him like he was a monster.

 

The car slowly rolled to a stop, as it was Shane’s turn to drive. The two exchanged seats and were right back on the road. It was going to be nightfall soon and they needed to find a place to hide out in. 


	3. Chapter Three

Shane and Lexi eventually came across a prison in their travels. It had been overrun and full of walkers, both dead and  _ alive.  _ Too bad, it would have been a good hideout. With the right amount of fencing, they could have made a home there. But, with just two people that wasn’t going to happen. They’d have to find another place.

 

Shane was eating an apple, when Lexi suggested, “We should at least scout it out. There aren’t too many walkers around that we can’t kill them. Maybe there’s something worth finding around there.”

 

“Doubt it,” The police officer tutted, handing his half eaten apple to his partner, “What we gonna find? Fucking nothing.”

 

Looking outside the passenger seat window, she sighed and expressed, “I just have a bad feeling.”

 

It wasn’t like Lexi ever made decisions that put them in harm’s way. That was what was refreshing about her - he knew she wasn’t stupid. Sighing, Shane shut the car off and suited them both up with weapons. Maybe her intuition would be right; after all, there weren’t too many walkers they couldn’t handle to perform a quick sweep of the courtyard area. That was where the former prostitute was focusing her attention on.

 

They both took down a few biters, Lexi briskly making her way to one area in particular. There were two ugly ones reaching their hands up on a platform - something getting their attentions. Shane covered her backside, as she stabbed both walkers in the head and looked over her shoulder, “There’s something up here.”

 

Nodding, he kept his gun extended while walking backwards so to better cover her. Lexi pulled herself up by one of the rails to get up on the platform and Shane was almost worried by the lack of reaction. Confused, he put his weapon down and looked up. Still not seeing anything, he decided to pull himself up to see what the hell was going on.

 

And that’s when he saw Lexi crouched down in front of a car seat, staring at a baby girl. She was still alive, thankfully. But, even Shane gawked at the sight of a child in this godforsaken mess of a world. How in the hell had a baby survived when it looked like so many others had been taken down by the dead around them?

 

“A fucking baby.” Lexi gawked softly, as the child whimpered - begging to be held.

 

Shane watched Lexi take the child out to hold in her arms, rubbing his head furiously, “Shit...this ain’t good.”

 

“We can’t leave her here.”

 

“I know, I know. Listen, just grab her up. We can talk about this later, but I don’t wanna be here any longer than I have to.” Shane sternly urged.

 

Agreeing, Lexi held the baby close and tossed the car seat on the floor. Helping her and the child off the platform, Shane grabbed the seat and resumed his defensive stance as they made their way back to the car. Two shots to two different walkers and they were safely in their vehicle - taking off to god knows where.

 

Lexi and Shane wouldn’t come to find out for some time whose baby she actually was; all they knew was she was abandoned and sitting scared in the former sex worker’s lap. Continuing out to a strip of road that looked safe, the man brought the vehicle to a stop so he could collect his thoughts.

 

The baby hadn’t muttered much more than a whimper. She was young, Shane surmised that she had to be used to not being able to cry or scream. Sighing, he reached over to comfortingly run his hand along the base of the child’s child. She was clinging to Lexi, which amused the younger woman.

 

Ruefully smiling, Lexi turned to Shane and asked, “Did I ever tell you I can’t have children of my own?”

 

“You didn’t. Was it the ex?”

 

“No, I’m just sterile,” Lexi sighed longingly, while touching the baby’s head, “We can’t leave her out here. Her parents were probably killed in whatever happened back there. It’s a risk...but, Shane, we’re smart, not monsters.”

 

Relentlessly agreeing, Shane sat back in his seat as he then reached into one of his backpacks to grab out a small jar of applesauce he had collected at a little market they had passed by not too long ago, “This is gonna have to do for now. Baby food is gonna be in short supply, but if we can find little stores, I’m sure that shit is still good. What we gonna call her?”

 

“Hmm...she looks like a jellybean,” Lexi snickered, while shrugging, “Hope?”

 

“Fine...Hope.”

 

There was a small town not too far away from the prison and Shane and Lexi were able to find a store that had a lot of the supplies they needed. Now that they had a baby traveling with them, they needed formula, baby food, diapers. They stocked up. Even found supplies for themselves, as well as finding a small backpack carrier for Hope. That’s what they were calling her. It may have seemed cliche, but maybe they needed a little bit of that right now.

 

Lexi was smoking, as Shane came out of the store with Hope in his arms, “You better not do that in front of the kid.”

 

Shane tossed Lexi a juice packet for herself, causing her to snicker, “Your fatherly instincts are kicking in.”

 

“Yea, well, you know Lori was pregnant, right? I was gonna do the right thing - I was gonna raise that baby. Didn’t matter she hated me...didn’t matter Rick was in the picture. Whether that kid was mine or not, I was gonna protect it.” Shane expressed, while opening the passenger door to seat Hope there, so he could get a drag of his partner’s cigarette.

 

Exchanging items, Shane took her smoke while he handed Lexi a bag of apple crisps. Opening up the small treat, she concluded, “Lori needs someone. A protector. And you provided that for her. But, she didn’t want to look like the bad guy, so she shunned you out,” Taking a bite of a chip, she added, “Plus, doesn’t help you went a little crazy and tried to force yourself on her.”

 

Freezing, Shane furrowed his eyebrows in, “What you say?”

 

“When we were at the CDC. One of those doors weren’t closed, I was walking by when it happened.”

 

“Why did you come with me then? If I’m such a monster.”

 

Lexi handed a small crisp to baby Hope for her to goober on, shrugging as she turned her attention back to the officer, “I don’t think you’re a monster, Shane. You’re practical for this world. I think you’re dumb and let a vagina mess with your head and you got ahead of yourself. And I think you know what you did at the CDC was wrong, so I’m not going to kick a dead horse. Truth is, darling, I need you to survive this fuckery of a world we’re in. I was with you and the group, remember? I made an assessment with my own eyes - it was wrong to let Rick be in charge.”

 

Shane sighed. It was something he had felt for so long, but it was weird hearing someone agree with him. Leaning an arm against the hood of the car, he ran his hand over his head and let out an exasperated groan. Yea, it had been wrong what he did to Lori at the CDC. He’d been wrong on so many occasions. But, he knew he wasn’t wrong about Rick’s leadership. He wondered how those people were even doing.

 

While flicking away the used up cigarette, the Georgia born man picked up Hope so he could sit on the edge of the seat - his legs sprawled out of the car. Positioning the baby in his lap, he decided, “We just gonna have to sleep in the car. Been out and about for two days now. Town seems pretty quiet - we keep the doors locked. Guns in our lap. Get a few hours of shut eye then we’re back on our way.”

 

It didn’t bother Lexi that they had to stay in the car for the night. Moving was a part of survival. There were sometimes they found a place to stay in for a few days. There were times they set up a tent with some wires and cans around the perimeter. Whatever kept them alive, she was willing to do.

 

The two reclined their seats all the way, Lexi pulling her legs up to curl into her bed for the night. Hope was still pleasantly nestled in Shane’s lap and the officer of the law didn’t seem to mind one bit. It was almost serene and pleasant...sitting in the car, relaxing. If you closed your eyes and forgot about everything else, it was almost like camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously this chapter is to show you all where Shane and Lexi are in conjuncture to the show. And that this is an AU - with baby Judith in their care. Only they don't know! Hope you all like this new direction! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

When neither Lexi nor Hope were in the car when Shane woke up, he startled. Grabbing his gun, he scrambled out - prepared for whatever horrors there were. Except, there was no need to worry. It had been more than just a few hours that he had been asleep and apparently the baby needed a diaper change.

 

“Morning. Enjoy your beauty sleep?” Lexi snickered, while finishing up with Hope.

 

Scratching the back of his head, the Georgian walked over to the back of the car and asked, “Where the hell did you learn to change a diaper?”

 

With a smug smirk, the former prostitute tutted back, “I am twenty-seven years old, darling. I had friends who had children. And if you didn’t know, there are women who were in my profession who were mothers.”

 

“Yea, Clarissa, right?” Shane joked, as he reached to pick up the cooing baby.

 

Lexi didn’t say anything. Instead, just observed. Though the two of them were just friends, she looked at the way the man cared for the baby in admiration. Perhaps Shane had his own fatherly instincts. Certainly, he loved Carl. And when it was revealed Lori was pregnant, the cop was just as protective. Now, she didn’t mean to sound judgemental, but it was nice seeing a man so devoted to being a parent - even when he wasn’t one.

 

While rubbing his hand over the baby’s head, Shane’s nose scrunched as he then whispered for Lexi to stay still. While she at first thought they were in threat of a walker, her peripheral vision caught a deer slowly walking into town. During their time together, they had had a few frogs and fish, but their main source of food came from scavenging canned and jarred foods. This was the first source of protein that was really going to be good for them.

 

Quickly, yet quietly handing Hope to Lexi, Shane got his gun out and aimed with precision. The girls took a step back so to not be so close to the gunshot, before the cop was able to take the deer down with one bullet. Hoping not to draw any walkers, they trotted over to grab the animal and stuff it in the car. They’d get to a better area to cut up and cook the thing.

 

“Soon, we gonna have to teach you how to pull your weight.” Shane snickered; teasing of course but nonetheless earning him a pinch to his nipple from the woman.

 

The both of them quietly chuckled to themselves, as Shane drove them off road. According to their map there was a lake nearby. It’d be a good area to stop, secure the perimeter, and eat. Lexi was far from a vegetarian, but seeing an animal butchered never got easier. And somehow, it seemed to bother her companion as well. As tough as he was and as much as he was willing to do whatever to keep them alive, killing wasn’t exactly easy for him.

 

Lexi let Hope play in the grass, as she pulled out the pans they had acquired during their ventures. Shane set up the portable gas cooker and they had themselves deer. Gone were the days of seasonings. No thyme. Sage. Red wine reductions. They sat there and ate the meat almost like they most likely would have in nomadic days - bare hands and all.

 

Humming, Shane preened, “Mmm mmm, better than any fancy venison you ever had at some five star restaurant with your Johns, right?”

 

Snobbishly snorting, Lexi disagreed, “I never actually ate deer before. But, mmm - I did once go to a restaurant in California that served kobe beef with black truffle risotto. Oh, I shaved some dollars off that man’s nightly fee just for being a showoff,” Reminiscing, she tore off another piece to bite and asked, “You never judged me for what I did, Shane?”

 

“ _ Pfft.  _ Man, why would I judge? You making more in a month than I was making in a year. All you had to do was sell your pussy. Live in some beautiful house - travel. And you never caused problems for Rick and I.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t a street walker. I didn’t have a pimp. I only went with wealthy men, who were required to provide their STD test results. I chose my own clients. And I was very happy with my life,” Sighing, she reached over to touch Hope’s face, “Perhaps it wasn’t conventional, but it did feel like finally taking control over my life. My ex-husband...didn’t want me working. He had the money to provide for both of us, but it was a control issue. He didn’t want me being independant. Didn’t want me anywhere, but under his thumb. Always suspicious of me cheating. He was too dumb to realize once I commit myself to someone, I don’t stray. But, he didn’t seem to appreciate that.”

 

Working his jaw, Shane realized, “That’s why you hated Ed Peletier so much. I mean, everyone hated Ed. Especially the women. But, you saw your ex in him.”

 

“In a way, I was happy I didn’t have a child to tie me to him. Part of me always wanted children, but when I thought I’d never get out of my marriage, I was happy not to bring something into this world. He just wanted to put me on display. I was his trophy wife. There to sit pretty and not have any opinions. His age and money had been glamourous to me initially, but it was those superficial binds that became my prison. At least on my own, if I were to be materialistic, it’d be for me and on my own accord.”

 

Shane took in everything Lexi told him. It amazed him there could be men like that out in the world. Even now. All he had wanted to be was the best he could for Lori. Perhaps, he hadn’t been the best to other girlfriends. Now, he never hit them or belittled them, but he was a bit of an ass. He could admit that now. Small shit like leaving the lights on drove him nuts and fights often ensue as a result. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t provide for the woman - he almost always ended up giving a girlfriend a key to his house.

 

“Good thing you and Carol don’t have to put up with that shit anymore.”

 

Lexi pulled out a small jar of baby food from her backpack for Hope, asking, “You never have any desire to seek the old group out? Or even wonder how they are? It’s almost been nine months.”

 

Head down, Shane could hear Hope cooing from being fed, “Do you?”

 

With the baby now in her lap, Lexi shrugged, “Not really. If I’m honest. I liked Dale, reminded me a bit of my grandfather before he passed away. And I do suppose Glenn was a doll. But, I don’t think I liked them very much once Rick returned. Well, nothing against Rick. I suppose it was only natural for his behavior to have stayed with the old way of doing things - he had just woken up from a coma, only to see the world like this. But, Lori and your drama really put a damper on everything...then we lost the little girl...we were never the same after that barn incident.”

 

“You blame me?”

 

“Please...stop looking for the constant approval,” Lexi chided, “I told you numerous times I agree with you. With your decisions. That barn, was Hershel’s problem. And, I don’t want to speak ill of him - he was misguided by his faith, as what often happens to those blinded by religion. And the barn exposed everyone else’s feelings towards it, and we weren’t prepared for that level of honesty.”

 

Shane nodded. He had to agree. Had to know she was right about his need for approval. Ever since Rick had come back, everyone made him out to be the enemy. Prior, they all looked towards him. The cop - obviously he had to know a thing or two. Whereas he thought he knew it all - his best friend’s return made him hungry for at least one person to not look at him like a rabid dog.

 

Wanting not to cause a fight, the older man asked, “Can I have the kid?”

 

“Nope.” Lexi grinned playfully, practically sticking her tongue out at him.

 

Chortling, Shane got up and wiped his pants from any grass clippings. He wanted to go get them some water, but he stopped to bend over and press his lips against Lexi’s. His hand held her head still, but didn’t need to. The prostitute returned the firm kiss, her nails scratching at his collar and breathing in his masculine scent.

 

Finally breaking away, Shane stood back up and declared, “Gonna collect some water so we have on the road. We can boil it to get rid of any impurities.” 

* * *

 

Hope was down for a nap in the back of the car. Cracking the windows, they set up as many blankets as they could. It was a beautiful day out and everything seemed clear - no walkers in sight. It allowed Lexi the ability to be leaning against the trunk of the car, smoking calmly. Sooner or later, she’d probably run out of cigarettes, so she smoked slowly and hoping this pack wouldn’t be her last.

 

Shane came back from pissing, strolling around the car to his companion. Of course he checked on the baby, before walking to the back. Their eyes were connected, Lexi’s gaze never wavering as billows of smoke slowly exhaled from her full lips. Something had changed between them and it was only a matter of time before the two did something about it.

 

Flicking her cigarette away, Lexi’s hand grabbed Shane’s shirt to yank him forward. Their mouths collided, aggressively biting and licking each other’s lips. Maybe it was inevitable. A sex worker and an alpha male. Though, they had survived this long without having ever fucked, and that was even when she was a hooker offering the sheriff a chance to buy her. That was once and half-joking; after all she didn’t want to get arrested at the time.

 

They both knew they hadn’t a lot of time and didn’t want to make too much noise waking the baby. Pulling away, Lexi’s lips stung from the harsh kiss as she turned around so Shane could bend her over the trunk. One hand was under her shirt and kneading her fake breast, as the other was undoing his pants. This was as the woman was pulling up the cotton, snug beige dress she had found.

 

Once Lexi’s plump ass was exposed, Shane grunted, “I swear if we ever get the time, I’m gonna worship that ass.”

 

“Good - I like to be worshipped.” Lexi purred, as Shane gripped a chunk of her black hair and lined himself up with her needy cunt.

 

Lexi had to stop herself from practically squawking when Shane entered her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had quickies before. And it wasn’t like he didn’t like it rough. But, it had been virtually a year since she had intercourse. Coming from a woman who screwed around several times a week, with different men; this was a change. And the sheriff was quickly standing out from any man she’d fuck before.

 

Being inside Lexi’s tight womanhood made it hard for him to keep quiet. What he wanted to do was rip into her and fuck her like the animal he was. But, they were literally out in the middle of the road and they had a baby in the back of the car. Still, it didn’t stop him from thrusting precisely and powerfully into her. For as long and thick as he was, the younger woman took every inch and cried out in pleasure when he hit against her cervix. A pain slut.

 

It had been a long time and he was trying to be quick. Pulling her up, Shane wrapped his arm around her waist and grunted into her ear, “You want me to pull out?”

 

“If you fucking pull out, I’ll scream.” Lexi gritted her teeth, reaching behind her to scratch at his own behind.

 

With a breathy laugh, Shane pounded the tight pussy until he was filling her with his seed. Besides Lori, not many women let him cum inside them. Most often he used condoms or the woman wanted him to pull out. He wasn’t complaining - at the time he was not ready to be a father. And Lexi couldn’t get pregnant, so he guessed this was some sort of kink for her on top of it.

 

After a moment for both of them to settle down, Shane slowly pulled out and watched some of his seed spill out of her. Lexi hummed gently while reaching touch to touch herself, causing her companion to laugh, “Freak.”

 

Smirking, Lexi finally adjusted herself and stood up. Shane’s hand squeezed her ass and her hand grabbed his chin, “Let me clean up and we should head out.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will definitely be longer, drawn out smut xD I just wanted it to be a quickie cause of the situation.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Lexi finally meet Aaron and make it to Alexandria. Obviously, some liberties are taken and it's gone in a slightly AU direction.

If anyone was properly marking their calendars, about two months had passed. Shane and Lexi had been able to stay in one place for a few weeks. They had come across some fancy indoor shooting range that look like it had probably just opened up near the end of the world. It was fit with comfy couches, flat screen TV that didn’t work, and plenty of guns and ammo. There wasn’t any food, but they had canned supplies. And there was plenty coffee K-Cups, which both simply opened to make their own coffee. They forget how much they missed coffee.

 

It was their last night there. It had been a good find, but it was time to move on. It was a nomadic lifestyle, not the easiest, but as Shane once said  _ the right choice is the one that keeps you alive.  _ Lexi wanted to stay alive and they needed more food, water, so they couldn’t stay where they were. Somehow, they had ended up in Virginia. Maybe they could go eventually leave the country - see what else was out there.

 

Taking a swig of the tequila he found, Shane laughed, “These boys weren’t playing nicely - there’s a whole stash of liquor in this place. Certainly violates the rules of a shooting range.”

 

“When has anyone ever followed the rules?” Lexi coyly questioned, bouncing Hope gently on her knee.

 

“You talking to an officer of the law.”

 

“Are you gonna arrest me?”

 

Laughing, Shane settled next to Lexi on the couch, them exchanging the liquor bottle and baby. As the tan woman took a sip of the tequila, her companion loudly blew raspberries on Hope’s stomach. It was apparent how much the two cared for the child, despite it being a stranger to the both of them.

 

With eyes of admiration, Lexi reached over to touch the baby’s head, “You love her as your own.”

 

“Yea, you do too.”

 

Sadly, she requested, “Don’t say something like that. Not when I can’t have any of my own.”

 

Taking her hand, Shane insisted, “Lexi, I can’t imagine how that must feel like. But, this baby is ours. We’re the only parents she has and we just gotta love her as our own, cause I know we both feel that way. Whatever the hell we are, it don’t matter. Cause we’re doing this shit together.”

 

“That’s awfully sappy of you, Shane,” Lexi smirked, while leaning over to kiss Hope’s cheek, “But, I suppose you get a pass.”

 

Shane rolled his eyes as he adjusted to lay down - the back of his head resting on the arm of the couch. Hope was on his chest and Lexi was in between his long legs, cheek lying on his stomach. A warm buzz stretching through them, the prostitute gave a playful rub to his bulge before he groaned and swatted her hand away, “Good night.”

* * *

 

After Lexi gave both Shane, Hope, and herself a little trim (Shane was easy, he was shaving his head these days), they packed up and left. There were a few walkers to kill, but that was about it. The two were walking to their car that they had parked a little away from where they ended up staying, when they saw another man fighting off the living dead.

 

Hope was on Lexi’s back, but she still raised her gun to shoot a walker. Shane took out two, which made it easier for the stranger to take out the last one. He turned to thank his two saviors, when he found guns pointing at his face. In the world they lived in now, they couldn’t take chances.

 

The man immediately put his hands in the air, as Shane spoke, “Sorry, bud, just can’t take chances.”

 

“It’s alright...I understand. I was just out here scouting. I don’t live too far. Are you hungry? I see you have a baby. Where I come from is very adept in taking care of children.” He explained kindly. The man seemed clean and educated.

 

Keeping her pistol pointed at the man, Lexi asked, “Are you gay?”

 

As Shane looked at Lexi incredulously, the man nodded, “I am. My name is Aaron.”

 

“Oh, well, you’re fine then,” Lexi concluded, turning to Shane, “He’s gay. He can’t be bad.”

 

“Really? That’s how you gonna make that determination?”

 

Nodding, Lexi snickered while holstering her gun, “My brother was gay and I grew up in Miami. Aaron, I’m Lexi and this is Shane. And this is Hope. Where are you from?”

 

Weary of the gun still pointed at him, Aaron explained, “A place called Alexandria. I promise you, it’s untouched. There’s houses. It’s a community. We’re well guarded. We have running water. Electricity. I have pictures in my backpack if you permit me to get them.”

 

The two looked at Shane, who put his gun away and sighed, “Fine. Show us. But, we gotta baby with us and I used to be a sheriff, so you try anything-”   
  
“I won’t. I promise.”

* * *

 

After Aaron showed them pictures of Alexandria, Shane asked to speak with Lexi alone. Once they got out of earshot, the cop asked, “You sure you trust this guy? All jokes aside, he’s offering a good deal. And I think I trust him, but I gotta know. I gotta know if you think this is the right call.”

 

“I do. I have a good feeling about this.”

 

Nodding, Shane turned to Aaron and announced, “Alright, looks like we’re going with you. But, you get in the passenger seat of the car. Lexi will be driving and I’ll be sitting behind you, with a gun to your head. We square?”

 

Eyebrows furrowing inwards worriedly, Aaron pondered, “Um...sure, I suppose that’s not terrifying at all.”

 

Snickering, Lexi walked passed him and patted his cheek, while getting herself and Hope into the car. Shane motioned for him to follow, Aaron stepping into the passenger seat. Once they were all in and buckled in, the cop pulled his gun out and pressed it to the back of the newcomer’s head. And then he told the man to direct them, or get shot.

 

Alexandria was the first standing establishment they had honestly seen since this all began. They had been to campsites, a farm, a run down prison, multiple little spots, and even a few houses. They hadn’t gone to Terminus and never saw Woodbury. So, to see there had actually been a community set up, one that Aaron explained was fully prepared for such events like this; was amazing.

 

“We, have to get out of the car. We park our vehicles there, as you can see. So, um, we will walk in and I will take you to see Deanna. She’s our leader and she will interview the both of you. As you see, we too are cautious.” Aaron explained.

 

Lexi nodded over to Shane, assuring him this was the right thing to do. Of course, the former police officer had a few screws loose. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be talked to or reasoned with. That was probably the problem with their old group - no one knew how to handle the new Shane Walsh and it caused a lot of problems.

 

Slowly, the three of them exited the car and with Aaron leading the way; the other two followed him. Shane put his gun away, though kept an intense focus on the stranger so to not get blindsided. It was much more than his own life he had to look out for, but Lexi and the baby. He may have not been able to protect Lori, Carl, or Lori’s baby, but he could at least keep his promise to these two.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, everything seemed kosher. Deanna Monroe was a nice enough woman, who welcomed Shane and his two girls into her home to “interview” them. Though she was a kind hearted woman, Lexi could tell she was strong and trusted her process. While she didn’t know what her companion’s session went like, she was feeling good about hers.

 

Sitting across from Deanna, Lexi commented, “Your house is beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, dear,” The older woman smiled, handing Lexi a cup of tea before turning on the camera, “Can you state your name for me?”

 

“Lexi Sincerbeaux.”

 

Deanna nodded, “And why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself and how you came to be with Mr. Walsh.”

 

Crossing her legs, Lexi explained, “I was a young woman living in Miami. I got married young and to a very abusive man. So, I moved to Georgia for a new start and began selling myself.”

 

“You were a prostitute?”

 

“I was,” Lexi smiled and continued in a cool tone, “Shane was a police officer, who led a group of survivors out of Atlanta once the outbreak started. We knew each other, not well; before this. We never bothered each other, so when we ran into each other on the way out of the city, it was an easy decision to make to follow him. We were a part of a group that grew, until the farm we were on became overrun with walkers. And from being left behind, we grouped together and have been surviving since.”

 

Deanna nodded, listening, “And tell me how you two have worked together. What would you say your flaws are and tell me how you came across the child - Shane mentioned she isn’t yours.”

 

Shoulders held back, Lexi continued on, “I would say Shane and I have been a good team with each other. I think...we are realistic in these times. And we do not get caught up in manners or coothe. The right decisions are the ones that keep us alive and that has been our golden rule. I am not wilderness savvy, nor was I any good with a weapon. So, I relied heavily on Shane for that. And I think as far as what I brought for him, I think it’s good he has someone around who understood that he was making the hard calls. And wasn’t there to be anyone’s friend - rather the one who kept them safe.

 

“We found Hope in a prison that was abandoned and filled with the dead. We may not be the most sympathetic people these days, but we weren’t going to leave a baby to be eaten. It was just something we did, protecting the child. And...I think...Shane is naturally nurturing...and I cannot have children of my own. So, I believe that is the reason we take our roles as her provider so seriously.” Lexi explained as best she could, not wanting to reveal what their relationship had turned into lately.

 

Deanna nodded and stood up to shut the camera off, smiling, “Thank you, Lexi, I think I’ve collected enough to make a decision.”

  
  


Shane was brought into the same room as Lexi and Deanna, holding Hope in his arms as the baby played with his  _ Police  _ cap. The younger woman took child from the man’s arms and held her close, as the former Congresswoman beckoned for them to take a seat. The two loners could feel each other’s stress - they needed this place. As much as they were doing out beyond the walls, they knew now stepping into Alexandria that they needed to be there.

 

“Shane, Lexi,” Deanna started, “I wanted to let you know I have decided to let the both of you stay in Alexandria. I will have Aaron show you, if you so choose; to your new house.”

 

“We’re getting a whole house to ourselves?” Lexi asked.

 

“It’s recently been vacated.”

 

“Why?” Shane asked.

 

Deanna smiled weakly, trying to explain best she could, “It...a family lived there...and unfortunately they tragically met their end. We...have had incidents recently, but they have been resolved. Our walls were made stronger and recently we have acquired a group that have greatly helped. I believe you two would get along with them - they seem like your kind of people. I promise, this is safe...it was just an accident before.”

 

“And we’re allowed to leave if we deem this place not safe?” Lexi asked earnestly.

 

With Deanna nodding and assuring them, Shane looked to Lexi and the decision was made.

* * *

 

Aaron had left Shane and Lexi inside their large, new house. It was a stark contrast to their lives over the past year or so. Human beings had been thrust into this dark, threatening world where there were no luxuries. No hot showers. Home cooked meals. Four walls that weren’t destroyed and contained the screams of all those not fortunate to survive.

 

And suddenly, it was like being brought down in reality. As if they had finally woke up from the shit nightmare they’d all been having. Now they were the ones looking ridiculous. Dressed in tattered, dirty clothes and they were standing in a clean, neat, finally decorated home. Shane felt like his momma would have yelled at him for not taking his shoes off. All of a sudden, they felt like they were doing something wrong. Made him miss ESPN and cold beer. 

 

Holding Hope close, Lexi sighed, “Oh, this is not good.”

 

“Don’t let it get you down,” Shane walked over, making sure to grab her attention, “This ain’t the old world. This is the new world. The new, new world. What we had to get to, after the other bullshit. Societies rebuild. Don’t they? We just rebuild. Ain’t ever gonna be how it was, but we can make it different. That’s what we’re gonna do here.”

 

Letting out a sigh, Lexi smirked and reached up to grab his chin, “Let’s put our bags down, put Hope down for a nap and go fuck in the shower.”

 

“Amen, sister.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family's house that Lexi and Shane are staying in are Jessie's family's - this takes place after all that. I forget when Deanna actually dies, but I liked her so she's alive now.


End file.
